


I hate my neighbour

by grawthala



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Don't Judge Me, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, SO SORRY, enjolras' neighbour is actually my neighbour, i hate my neighbour, i wrote this to blow off steam, ooc? I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:39:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grawthala/pseuds/grawthala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras has a shitty neighbour and can neither sleep nor work.<br/>So he goes to Grantaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hate my neighbour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vakaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vakaria/gifts).



It was around midnight when someone knocked at Grantaire’s door. In the beginning he tried to ignore it, but when the person in front of it didn’t stop, he got up from his couch and shuffled to the door to open it.

Who the hell decided to come over on Wednesday – wait, apparently it was already Thursday because by now it was after midnight – at this time?

Grantaire opened the door with a scowl on his face, but his expression changed soon to one of confusion.

“Enjolras? What the fuck are you doing here?” he asked and said person blushed.

“I’m sorry to bother you at this time, but… May I come in?”

Grantaire just nodded and stepped aside to let the blonde in.

They sat down on the couch after the dark haired man had asked if Enjolras wanted something to drink, which he had declined.

“So, what brings you here?” the artist wanted to know after a while and Enjolras sighed.

“I really am sorry for coming here, but I didn’t know where else to go, you know? I knew you would be the only one who is still awake. And it seems like my new neighbour is an asshole,” Enjolras answered and Grantaire just raised an eyebrow at that.

“He is loud. Terribly loud. Some kind of party and that has been going on for three days straight. It always smells of smoke in my apartment and the music is awful. I haven’t had enough sleep for days and I couldn’t concentrate enough to get my work done, too. I even tried calling the police, but every time they came to say something to my neighbour, it got quiet a little before they arrived and stayed so until they had left. That guy’s a fucker, really! And sorry, but as I said, I haven’t had enough sleep. I’m just… really tired and I need to get this paper done, it’s due tomorrow and… I hoped I could stay here to get it done and maybe catch some sleep before I go to Professor Valjean to hand it in tomorrow. Is that okay?”

Again, Grantaire just nodded, a little amused by Enjolras’ rant about his neighbour.

“Sure. But you either have to sleep on the couch or share the bed with me. But for now, do you need anything? Shall I make you some coffee so that you can start working?”

Enjolras looked up at him as Grantaire already stood up and smiled.

“I would really appreciate some coffee,” he replied and opened the bag he had brought with him to get his stuff out.

 

Grantaire even made Enjolras something to eat and stayed up most of the night with him, sitting quietly in his old armchair and sketching. Whenever the blonde sighed or groaned because he had to fix a part of his paper, Grantaire looked up and smiled at him to encourage him to keep working.

It was almost half past four when Enjolras announced that he was done.

“This is it,” he said and showed the dark haired man the folder with his paper, “I’m done. Take this, shitty neighbour, I don’t care that you’re partying!”

The artist laughed at that and closed his sketchbook.

“Time to sleep then, huh?” he asked and Enjolras just nodded, already shifting on the couch to find a comfortable position to sleep in.

“You can take my bed, if you want, I can sleep on the couch. I’ve had enough sleep in the last few days, you know?”

Enjolras looked up at him and seemed to think about that before he got up and went to Grantaire’s bedroom to stay in the doorway and look at Grantaire’s bed.

“It’s big enough for two, don’t you think?” he asked and turned slightly pink.

“Yeah, I guess. Is that okay for you? I have no problem with sleeping on the couch if it makes you uncomfortable to share a bed with me,” Grantaire answered and Enjolras sighed.

He took of his hoodie and jeans and sat down on the artist’s bed.

“Are you coming?” he asked while he rolled over to make room for Grantaire. The dark haired man just smiled and made his way over to his bedroom where Enjolras was already fast asleep when Grantaire laid down next to him.

 

When the blonde woke up on the next day, it was almost noon. He stretched and smiled when he realized that he was laying in Grantaire’s bed. His expression changed when he realized, how late it was. “FUCK!”

He untangled himself from the blanket and dressed himself as soon as possible before he ran to the living room to get his paper and bring it to Valjean. Grantaire was nowhere to be seen, he seemed to have left the apartment. And he had taken Enjolras’ folder with him.

The blonde looked a little shocked and went to the kitchen where he found a note from the artist.

 

_Haven’t had the heart to wake you._

_Took your folder with me, gonna give it to Valjean, so don’t worry._

_If you’re still tired, you can go back to sleep, I don’t mind._

_If you’re not tired anymore, but hungry, feel free to raid the fridge._

_~R_

 

Enjolras smiled.

He had a really good breakfast (Grantaire had really much stuff in his fridge and he took everything he wanted from it, already planning on taking the artist out for dinner to thank him and maybe he could come up with the courage to tell him how he felt) and went straight to bed again after that.

He had some sleep to catch up on.

 

That was how Grantaire found Enjolras when he came back home from work. He smiled at the blonde and took his sketchbook to draw him, because, really, Enjolras was a real beauty when awake, but when he slept he looked even more beautiful. His features were relaxed, all the tension was gone.

Grantaire knew that Enjolras was a determined person and tried to be perfect in every possible way and he also knew that he was burdening himself with more than anyone else would be able to manage. He somehow did, though.

 

“What are you doing?” Enjolras asked, still sounding sleepy. Grantaire looked up, smiled and turned around his sketchbook to show Enjolras what he had done. The blonde yawned and narrowed his eyes to get a better look on the drawing.

“That’s me,” he stated and the artist nodded.

“That’s you.”

“You drew me.”

“I always draw you, Apollo.”

“You’re mocking me, right?”

“Why would I?” Enjolras sighed.

“You’re always mocking me. Why would you draw me?”

Grantaire shrugged and threw his sketchbook over to the bed. The blonde looked at it and then up at the artist.

“Why don’t you look for yourself if you don’t believe me?” Grantaire asked and went to the kitchen, leaving Enjolras alone.

 

It only took him five minutes to follow Grantaire to the kitchen and kiss him, the sketchbook still with him, using a finger to mark a page.

Grantaire hadn’t lied; the sketchbook was full of drawings of Enjolras. They showed him in various situations and moods and sometimes Grantaire had scribbled something next to his drawings.

When they parted, Enjolras opened the page he had marked with his finger and showed Grantaire that drawing. The blonde was sitting on a stool in a bar on it, discussing something with their friends and there was a simple note next to the drawing.

 

_I love you, Apollo_

 

“You wrote that more than once,” Enjolras said and Grantaire nodded.

“I did. And I mean it.”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was really tired and my neighbour was having a party. So I just needed to blow off some steam, I guess. I think it's kind of OOC, but Vakaria liked it and said I should upload it... so here it is. As a gift. To Vakaria. Yay! \o/


End file.
